Rare Things
by St.Ar. of Suzume
Summary: What if Aang gets the Panda Lily? What if everythings goes wrong though? [OneshotKATAANG]


_**AN**: That's a Oneshot I wrote cause I was bored xD (And I'm so obsessed with Panda Lilys at the moment...) It should have been romance but suddenly it became more comedy than fluff but... well, here it is  
Billeh did the proof reading. Thank you for that_

_- - - - _

**Rare things**

- Occasions are rare and those who know how to seize upon them are rarer -

_Josh Billing's_

Aang always appreciated the small things life gave him. Being a monk he didn't need much to be satisfied. He loved the wind while riding on Appa's back, he loved the few hours of fun he had while travelling and he loved every single smile Katara gave him. He also loved the rare things. Thing you don't meet any day. Like the fast kisses Katara gave him on his cheek. Or how she sometimes wore her hair undone. So it was no surprise that he liked the idea of the rare Panda-Lily when he heard of it for the first time... 

"Uh! A Panda-Lily!" The woman in the green dress embraced the man who gave her the flower. Aang looked at them and then to Momo, who sat on his shoulder.

"Did you see **that**?!", he grinned and Momo didn't really look like he did. Aang scooted to the couple, which was still united in a loving embrace and suddenly jumped between them, hanging over their arms. "Excuse me! Where can a guy like I find those things?", he asked the confused couple and pointed at the flower.

"Erm... They only grow at the top of the volcano...", answered the man.

"Great! Thank you!" Aang went and the couple stared at each other.

"What... was that?" The man shook his head.

---

Aang had seen how this flower worked and he was sure that it would work on Katara too.

_When I'll give her that flower, she'll notice that I'm not just a sweet little guy´! She'll fall in love with me and embrace me just like I saw it with this couple!_

He took Sokka with him, but he regretted it soon since the other boy was just complaining – like always. He just couldn't understand how Aang would do everything for his sister.

_I'm so glad, that he wasn't mad at me as I told him, that I like Katara more than normal!_, Aang thought gladly and looked to Sokka, who was struggling with climbing the mountain. While Aang jumped lightly from stone to stone Sokka was really hard working to got on.

Aang reached the top of the volcano where the rare flowers were blooming. He smiled at their sight and picked one. He inhaled the sweet smell and a grin lit his face. Sokka arrived, breathing hard and with sweat all over his face.

"So you've got your flower?", he stated and Aang nodded.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Dunno. It's a flower. You should ask Katara she is the person for such stuff..." Aang blushed madly.

"I-I'll ask her..."

"Yeah, you can do that. But first you should give the girl the flower", Sokka said, thinking of Meng when he said _girl_.

"Yeah, of course I'll give her the flower first", answered Aang, meaning Katara.

"That's great. If you like to, Sokka-the-lady's-man could hook you up with her", offered the boy and patted the airbender's bald head.

"You don't need to. I can do this on my own", answered Aang with a smile. But Sokka shook his head.

"No Aang, I'll arrange the things for you, okay? Just go to the hostel while I'm doing all the stuff for you."

"But Sokka..."

"You don't have to thank me, Aang. I'll do this for you as a friend, okay? You can use your freetime to do something with your... clothing."

"But I've got nothing else!"

"Or your hair."

"If you haven't noticed yet, I haven't got hairs either...", Aang smirked.

"Forget it. Just leave and wait at the hostel!"

"Whatever you want me to do...", obeyed Aang.

---

Aang laid flat on his stomach on his bed at the inn and stared at the flower in his hands. It was really beautiful. It had white, soft petals with black stripes in the middle of them. And the smell...!

He couldn't help but grin.

Katara would _love_ this flower!

_Love_. It was such a big word. Aang frowned. On the one hand he was still a 12-year old boy, having a crush on an older girl but on the other hand he was the Avatar, he had lived many lifes and matter of factly he was 112 years old.

His story sounded so crazy to himself every time he told it. He had been frozen in an iceberg till one day, something had wakened him... Katara. She had been the first one he had seen as he had opened his eyes. Just to meet the gaze of her crystal blue ones. He had felt how his heart was beading faster and he had known that this was a special moment in his life. So special it needed the softest words to begin the friendship with this beautiful girl...

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!", chuckled Aang the words he said then. It weren't the wisest words of his life but he guessed that Katara was happy about the fun he brought to their little watertribe village. _And I'm happy that she brought this feeling into my life..._ He smiled and stared at the flower. Soon he would give her the rare plant and then... He blushed.

_I've never kissed a girl!_, he thought, panicking. With air he pushed himself up to land softly on his feet. He started to walk up and down in the room.

"What if she kisses me and I... I act like an idiot?!", he mumbled. "I should practise kissing... but with whom...?" Momo jumped on his bed, stared at him and tilted his head to one side. Aang stared back at the lemur. "God, no!", he whispered.

---

Katara stood again in front of Aunt Wu's house and knocked at the door. She did that for almost ten minutes now, but nobody opened.

"Aunt Wu! Please open!", she begged, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "You haven't told me how my grandchildren will live! And I want to know more about my future husband! That he's a 'powerful bender' isn't much!"

- Silence -

"Aunt Wuuuuuu!", Katara cried, but nothing helped. Aunt Wu was hiding from the with her future obsessed watertribe girl. "I know you told me almost everything, but there is just on thing I want to know!"

"What thing?", asked a slightly nerve-racked voice from the other side of the door. A wide grin lit Kataras face.

"Aunt Wu!", she said happily. "Please let me in..."

"No, I won't. Ask me your **last** question and then go. Please!" The old woman on the other side of the door where massaging her temples.

"But how will you answer my question without reading my head?", Katara asked frowning.

"I saw them often enough in the last days so I know them like my own...", the fortune teller answered weakly. "Now ask your question..."

"Okay... You didn't tell me if my future husband is tall and how his name is..."

"I can't see his names in your lifelines, girl", the woman answered.

"Okay, then just if he's tall."

"No."

"Please tell me if he's tall! Please."

"If already told you...", said Aunt Wu in a are-you-deaf? voice.

"Really?"

"Yes. I said "no". He isn't tall. Well, at the moment he isn't."

"So you _know_ who my future husband is?!", asked Katara exited.

"You know it too... No leave, I answered your question..."

"I know? I know nothing...", Katara mumbled to herself. Suddenly she heard loud voices. The one voice was very familiar to her. Sokka!

"And he wants to meet me?!", Meng cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course! He even has a surprise for you!", Sokka answered.

"I can't believe it!" The girl sighed and blushed. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Believe it and come with me."

"Where will we go?"

"To a romantic place I arranged for you", he said proudly. Meng snickered and blushed even more. She couldn't believe it! The sweet boy with the big ears would be hers! Aunt Wu had been right!

"What's going on here?" Suddenly this girl in blue clothes popped up. Meng glared daggers at her. This girl had a to close relationship with _her_ boyfriend. (**AN: This girl is pretty fast with such things xD )**

"Katara!", Sokka said in a nervous tone. "My favourite sister!"

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?!", Katara asked again, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing important... Really. But could you be so kind and send Aang to this address...?" Sokka gave her a small note. Katara read it. That was the address of a little restaurant of this town.

"What are you planning? Will you try to hook Aang with this girl up?", Katara asked a little bit to aggressive.

"My name is Meng", Meng stated while Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?", he asked wondrous.

"No!", Katara shouted. "I'm just caring! We can't stay here and Aang don't need a broken heart. He has to concentrate on his duty!"

"Ah, come on, Katara. We all need sometimes a little break... And he wants to have a date with her...", Sokka answered. Now Katara raised her eyebrows.

"He does?", she said in a low tone. Meng and Sokka nodded unison.

"Would you like to send him to us, please?", asked Sokka and Katara nodded slowly.

"Okay... I could do that..." Like she would dream with open eyes she went away. Sokka shook his head.

"Why has this kid such an unbelievable effect on girls...? I can't get it..." He sighed.

---

"Aang..." Katara went into the room of the young boy without knocking. She better knocked... "Aang!", she cried.

"Uaaaaah!", the boy shouted and scooted away from Momo. Finally freed of the embrace of the airbender the lemur ran away as fast as he could. Aang wiped the lemur drool off his lips. Katara stared at him with a priceless expression.

"You.. you just kissed...", she stammered.

"I have a good explanation!", Aang said. "I guess...", he mumbled. Katara shook her head.

"I... I'm not sure if I want it to hear", she meant still shocked.

"It was just for practise!", Aang explained ignoring her wish.

"For practise?" Katara raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Aang blushed. Katara bit her lower lip. She knew for _whom_ this practising was and... suddenly she felt something heavy like a stone in her stomach. She pulled out the note.

"Sokka said that you should come to this place", she mumbled and handed him the note. Aang blushed even more.

"O-okay..." Suddenly he noticed the Panda lily lying next to him and hid it behind his back. He smiled sheepishly at Katara. "Will we go... together?", he asked. Katara frowned.

"What? Why should I go with you?"

"Erm... just an idea... Okay, if you want to keep it that way... the sneaky way..." He coughed nervously. "We'll meet up there." He beamed his gorgeous smile at her and was gone like the wind. Katara frowned again.

"Huh? But he is supposed to meet Meng... Why should we meet there?" She sat down on his bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Every time when she imagined Aang together with Meng, _Man, their names even rhyme!_, she felt like crying. She knew this feeling. She felt it in Kyoshi before... She closed her eyes and remembered their time there. She and Aang had many discussions about being to fun loving and to serious. But that had never been the real point. Katara had no problem with Aangs fun loving nature.

_I love his character..._

_Love_, this was such a strong, powerful word... It was often on her mind lately. Mostly linked to a certain Airbender...

_I love his smile... his eyes... how he moves and how he blushes every time I touch him..._

Katara closed her eyes, a sad smile forming on her lips.

_At my home the times for having fun had become _rare_... but Aang brought it back to us... When he opened his stormy grey eyes for the first time... I was affected... I was on his side... I almost gave my village up... just for him... but why?_

Katara knew the answer. And she knew how the feeling was called she felt for him and how the feeling was called she felt at the moment and that made a feel heavy and sad, like drowning in a black ocean...

"_I think you're just jealous!"_ That's what he said at Kyoshi and... he has been right. She had been jealous... and now she was jealous again...

And why was she jealous? Because she was in love with him.

_But he is the Avatar and... and he likes Meng..._, she thought... Then she gritted her teeth.

"Stop this, Katara! Your not this kinda girl! You'll never give up! Maybe this is my last chance. The _rare_ chance to say him how I feel!", she said to herself and stood up. Yes, she would go to this address and tell Aang how she felt!

---

Aang was surprised when he entered the restaurant and this girl in pink from Aunt Wu greeted him with a huge smile. Sokka was there too, but he wanted to leave after he saw his mission fulfilled.

"Where is Katara?", Aang asked him.

"Katara? At the inn I guess... Dunno. Why?", Sokka answered.

"Cause... I have a date with her, right?"

"erm... no. You have a date with Meng. Your dreamgirl..." Meng waved at Aang. Aangs eyes grew wide.

"I have a date with Meng?! But..."

"What?" Sokka frowned.

"I thought you would hook me up with your sister!"

"With my sister?! Are you mad? My sister is 14. She can have a date when she's 18... or 60, but not now. She is to young and innocent to have a date with a hormone driven guy like you... without hair..."

"This bald head means, that I'm a **monk** and monks aren't hormone-driven! I care for your sister and I'm in love with her! I would be glad to hold her hand from time to time... Man, I'm 12!", Aang answered. Meng and Sokka stared at Aang.

"So you don't want to date me?", Meng whispered.

"No, sorry", Aang smiled sadly. The girl started to cry.

"Look what you've done!", Sokka claimed.

"That's your fault cause you hooked me up with the wrong girl!", Aang answered and embraced Meng, to comfort her. The girl sobbed against his shoulder. "Shhh... It's okay...", Aang whispered. "I'm sorry how this came..." He glared at Sokka. "But I'm sure you'll find soon someone else who likes you..."

"Really?" Meng looked him hopefully in the eyes.

"Really", he smiled and wiped a tear away.

In this moment Katara came in. She saw Aang and Meng in a embrace, Aang touching softly the girls cheek. Katara froze. Aang too. Suddenly a single tear rolled over the coffee brown skin of the waterbender, making her eyes shine like blue crystals. Then she turned around and ran away.

"Katara!" Aang followed her. Mengs lower lip started to quiver and she again tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged Sokka tightly and started to cry. Sokka rolled his eyes and noted that he never again would try to help other people with their lovelifes. NEVER!

---

"Katara! Here you are!" Aang found the girl at the lake where they had rested a few days ago and had met the man from the village to hear for the first time from Aunt Wu.

Katara was sitting near the river bench, staring at the water. Slowly Aang approached and stopped behind her.

"Katara... this was a misunderstanding... Meng was just crying cause I told her that I don't like her the way she likes me because... because there is an other girl I like..." She didn't move. He wasn't even sure if she listening, but he wouldn't give up. "See, Aunt Wu told me to follow my heart to be with the one I love..."

"She told me that I would marry a powerful bender...", Katara said suddenly. Aang coughed nervously.

"I know..." Katara turned around, frowning.

"You do? How?"

"That's not important." He got on his knees. "Here... I followed my heart." He gave her the Panda Lily. It wasn't as beautiful as it had been a few hours ago, but he saw it as a good sign that it was still alive after all this trouble... Katara took it carefully and smelled.

"That smells good", she smiled. She looked at him and he got nervous under the glance of her blue eyes. "There is something I have to tell you..."

"What?" His voice was shaking.

"I... I...", she stammered. Suddenly Aang put a finger on her lips.

"I know. I'm in love with you, too ", he said shyly.

"Aang!" She smiled at him and he blushed, looking away from her. Suddenly an evil grin formed on her lips. "So... you were practising with Momo..."

"Uh... Don't remind me...", Aang begged. It wasn't very nice to kiss a lemur, even if you want to practise your kissing abilities. Katara laughed a little and a flush crept over her cheeks.

"Would you mind to practise with me?", she asked.

"Waterbending? Of course!", Aang smied, happy that everything got back to normal.

"Not quite...", Katara smiled and bent forward to place the lightest, sweetest kiss on Aangs lips.

"Wow!", Aang whispered after that, her lips just a few centimetres away from his. "It's thousand times better to kiss you than Momo!"

"I'm glad", Katara mused and kissed him again.

They both loved _rare_ things like the short time they have to practise their bending. Or the short kisses they could share when Sokka wasn't watching (what was really _rare_...)

- - - -

The End


End file.
